Dyskusja użytkownika:Orbwiki107
Witaj, Orbwiki107 na RuneScape Wiki! Dziękujemy za edycję strony "Steel battleaxe" Zanim przystąpisz do edycji kolejnych artykułów zapoznaj się proszę ze stronami pomocy. Poznasz tam podstawy formatowania i zalecenia edycyjne. Odwiedź także portal społeczności aby dowiedzieć się jakich artykułów potrzebujemy najbardziej. Oczywiście możesz pominąć ten etap jeśli znasz się na edytowaniu wiki. Gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz w rozwijaniu RuneScape Wiki. Powodzenia! -- P4 (dyskusja) 19:15, 18 paź 2010 Witam. Art. Zombie Hand usunięty, strona Zadania zaktualizowana. Jeśli chodzi o odpowiedzi - odpowiadam na mojej stronie, bo lubię mieć wszystkie wiadomości z danego wątku w jednym miejscu - wygodniej się czyta. Wychodzę z założenia, że jak ktoś zadaje pytanie na mojej dyskusji, to sprawdzi, czy odpowiedziałem. Tak BTW, rozmowy o konkretnych stronach można prowadzić na ich dyskusjach. Nic nie powinienem przeoczyć, mam Ostatnie zmiany ustawione jako kanał informacyjny p4(d) 16:39, paź 19, 2010 (UTC) Szablony Tak, kopiując szablon z brudnopisu do artykułu musisz go po prostu przepisać. ReDox(d) 14:13, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Design wiki A więc tak, nasi kochani twórcy, pomysłodawcy projektu wiki, wprowadzili w życie nowy design dla każdej wiki zwanej New Wikia Look. Nie znalazłbyś nikogo prócz nich samych kto by to popierał, no ale cóż.. Z tego powodu nasza wiki ma taki a nie inny wygląd - jak to ująłeś: "niemiły dla oka". W owy design wchodzi również dodatkowy nagłówek na końcu większości artykułów: Więcej informacji. Oczywiście jest o wiele więcej minusów tego update, jak na przykład szerokość strony - została drastycznie zmniejszona, co za tym idzie, psując wiele artykułów. No ale wystarczy. Mówiłeś o ustanowieniu dni tworzenia artykułów. No ja myślę, że to by było nawet niezłe, czym więcej artykułów, tym lepiej. Tylko mankamentem jest to, że zastosuję się do tego tylko ja i Ty (nie licząc oczywiście reszty administratorów). Jednak mimo wszystko warto by było to zastosować. ReDox(d) 15:46, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Dziwna sprawa z tą norweską wikią. W innych artykułach też nie działa. Jak masz jakieś sugestie co do tego to pisz, bo ja aktualnie jestem bezradny. Tak przy okazji, kiedyś pisałeś mi żeby usunąć te odnośniki na końcu każdego artykułu: "Więcej informacji". Trochę o tym poczytałem gdzieniegdzie i można się tego legalnie pozbyć. Spróbuje to usunąć i zobaczymy jak sprawa będzie wyglądać. ReDox(d) 18:05, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Tłumaczenia Sprawa ta, jest jak najbardziej bardzo dyskusyjna i wymaga wielu różnych kwestii do przemyślenia. Jednak po co prowadzić kolejną debatę skoro wszystko na ten temat zostało już dawno wyjaśnione pod tym linkiem. Według mnie, wybrano najlepsze rozwiązanie. Strasznie długim i mozolnym zajęciem byłaby korekta wszystkich obecnych artykułów, w oparciu o nowy sposób. Nie ma sensu znowu poruszać tego tematu. ReDox(d) 15:53, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Urozmaicenia Może zacznę od odznaczeń, bo z tym jest krótka piłka. Jak zdążyłeś już zauważyć, nasz kochany wikia stuff, dodał system odznaczeń dla użytkowników. Na naszej wikii jest on aktualnie wyłączony.. można by zrobić ankiete dotyczącą włączenia tej opcji, jednak myślę, że obejdzie się bez tego. I tak nikt by w niej na poważnie nie głosował, bo albo nie ma konta, albo jest nieaktywny. Mimo wszystko, na okres próbny zawsze można to puścić w obieg. A nóż, się przyjmie i ludzie zaczną się zabijać o te odznaki :). A teraz sprawa "wyróżnionych artykółów". Nooo.. i tutaj można by się było zagłębiać w nieskończoność nad plusami i minusami, za i przeciw. Moglibyśmy się w to bawić, jednak cała bolesna prawda według mnie zawarta jest w tej wypowiedzi. Chociaż z drugiej strony, od tamtej dyskusji minął kawał czasu, no i mamy już kilka niezłych artykułów, które to mogłyby co (np.) miesiąc zmieniać się na stronie głównej. Pomysł mógłby w sumie wypalić. Dodałoby się jeszcze grafikę na medal, z którą w wybieraniu problemu by raczej nie było. Pełno tu mamy takich. Więc jeśli możesz wypowiedz się w podanym wyżej przeze mnie linku. Chyba nie będziemy wszyscy tym tematem zaśmiecać Twojej dyskusji :). ReDox(d) 17:29, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC)